


Private Dancer

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [26]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Lapdance, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Alex has some issues from her past to work out and she's reclaiming her abilities





	Private Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: striptease and lap dance
> 
> Not as sexy as you're hoping for

There had been aspects of her past that Alex Udinov hated. Absolutely despised. The period she spent in the “care” of the slavers was among the worst, kept hopped up on drugs, forced to dance, among other things, to make money for them. She had no happy memories from that period, but she did have the ability to dance, trained into muscle memory, and incapable of being lost from her mind.

And she hated it. She couldn’t escape the knowledge, so in the end, she did the only thing she could do, she claimed it as her own.

It is possible that she forgot to tell Nikita that she was claiming it as her own, and that she was going to use her lover for the exercise of her skills and the process of reclaiming those abilities. She also suspected that Nikita figured it out within about thirty seconds of the music starting, since she wasn’t exactly subtle about her choice. ‘Private Dancer’ by Tina Turner was a rather cliche choice, but she didn’t want to waste time agonizing over the decision.

All in all, Nikita took it pretty well. She didn’t try to stop Alex, at least, and she kept her hands to herself, which was more than any of the men Alex had been forced to dance for had ever done, but there came a point, when Alex was grinding down onto Nikita’s lap, that the total respect and lack of touching became, well, it became annoying.

So she stepped up her game, and what she had planned to just be a lap dance turned into a strip tease, with pieces of her clothing coming off bit by bit, as she threw her whole will into enticing Nikita to do more than just look at her.

And Nikita’s looks weren’t worthless by any stretch of the imagination. After the initial moments when she figured out what Alex was doing, she had gotten at least a bit lost in following Alex’s movements with her eyes, and during the lap dance, Alex was sure she’d heard a soft moan escape from Nikita’s lips. But it wasn’t enough. Alex wanted to make her lose control.

Which, in retrospect, unstoppable force, meet the immovable object.

She tried everything short of just grabbing Nikita’s hands and putting them on her breasts and yet, nothing. Just respect and trust and absolute safety and oh, Alex hated it when Nikita managed to be right without even having a discussion about what Alex is doing or Nikita even having to say a single word. That just seemed unfair.

She finally gave up, mostly because she was out of music and she’d be damned if she had to listen to ‘Private Dancer’ one more time. In nothing but her panties and bra, with no music, and no motive other than to be close to her lover, she straddled Nikita’s lap, pressing her face against Nikita’s neck, feeling for just a moment, like a small child coming home, which was probably not the best analogy for cuddle time with her lover, but it was the best she had at the moment.

She finally sighed and lifted her head so they could make eye contact, her face caught in a grimace of chagrin.

“Okay, so not my best idea ever.”

“No,” Nikita was honest, “but I certainly appreciated the show.”

“Why wouldn’t you touch me?” Alex blurted out.

“Alex, baby, you’ve told me any number of times how much you hated it, being groped, pawed over, felt up by the clients there. I wasn’t going to touch unless you asked me to, with words, and made it clear you _wanted_ me to touch you.”

Oh, oh yeah. Weird, that whole considerate lover who listens to you and takes your feelings into consideration thing.

“What if I asked you touch me now?” She demanded.

“Do you want me to?” Nikita countered.

Alex hated when Nikita was right, had she mentioned that? Because she really, really hated it.

“No.” She admitted.

“Okay then.” There was a silence and Nikita just kept her arms loosely around Alex, enough to keep her feeling grounded on Nikita’s lap, but not enough to feel like a restriction, like she was being caged or even at risk for the groping and pawing Nikita had mentioned.

“Alex, I’ll support you in whatever you want to do, however you want to process this, and if it means that I have to endure a dozen lap dances a day,” Alex’s head reared back in indignation at the use of the word endure, but she stopped when she saw the teasing look on Nikita’s face as she continued, “then I will gladly do that for you. Only for you, absolutely no personal benefit to me whatsoever.”

Alex laughed, finally starting to accept that Nikita not touching her had been a way of affirming her autonomy, not a rejection of any sort, and seeing the same joke. Poor, poor Nikita, tortured by her lap dancing lover.

Alex got up so she could turn and sit properly on Nikita’s lap, wrapping her arms around Nikita, who brought hers up firmly around Alex now, holding her tightly, securely, making her feel safe.

“Okay, clearly not today, but maybe some other time we can try again with touching.” She said softly.

“I’d like that,” Nikita said, just as softly.

Alright, so maybe there was still some work to do, probably a little more therapy, or a lot, if she was being honest, but it was a start. That was enough. For today, that was more than enough.


End file.
